A Templar's Identity
by WardenAnderson
Summary: Templar Kael Varnin has been in Kirkwall for five years dutifully serving the order, he's still quite young only being twenty-six years of age. With the outbreak of the Mage-Templar War, Kael Varnin as a Templar is left in a difficult position and he now must discover his own identity in the changing world of Thedas.


**A Templar's Identity**

**Chapter 1**

(This is my first ever story, so I'd like to know what you think. It's been inspired by myself playing the game. I used to very anti-Templar and just think they were cruel, but from playing Dragon Age: Inquisition and doing some reading I've tried to see things from their point of view and I've actually understood that they're not all bad, so I decided to write a story about a Templar and what he chose to do in the outbreak of the Mage-Templar War, I'd love feedback and let me know if you'd like to know more about Kael's story!)

Kirkwall was still smouldering; the bitter remains of the Mage-Templar conflict of the previous night still scarred the very structure of the city, from the squalor of the alienage all the way to the prestigious estates of High Town. The people of Kirkwall will always remember that horrific night, along with the history books of all the great nations of Thedas. Panic still overwhelmed the city, order was all but lost for the time being, it wouldn't be long before ravens flew and word spread across the known world to every man, woman and child of what had happened in Kirkwall.

Kael Varnin knelt on one knee, his light blue eyes studying the physical display of carnage and suffering; an everlasting memory of what the battle had taken not just from him personally, but also from the city of Kirkwall itself.

Before him were corpses, dozens of them- with more being dragged and put it line by his remaining Templar brothers and sisters with every passing breath. Kael had seen death before; even from the events of the night before, memories of battling maleficarum for control of the city were still etched upon his mind. But it was different; Kael was staring at the stone-cold body of one of his closest friends in the Order and one of his closest friends in the world.

Anthony's limp lifeless body now rested on the hard cobbled floor of the Gallows, Kael was finding it difficult to comprehend that the very man he used to share his meals with, his deepest processes of thought and opinions with was now gone, he now stood a memory, Anthony was gone from this world. Kael took pause in his thought process, before uttering something into the stale wind.

_"May Andraste guide your soul to the Halls of the Maker, along with all the innocent people who had perished in Kirkwall."_

Kael remained glum and stricken by the templar bodies before him, he heard footsteps behind him, quickly he was greeted by a firm imperative tone, and it was Knight-Lieutenant Mathis.

_"Templar Kael Varnin, I'm glad to see you survived the fighting last night. The sheer horrors unleashed upon the city are...unforgivable. I've been sent to muster what survivors I can so that we may devise a plan of action; you're to report to the barracks when you can." _Knight-Lieutenant Mathis stated

Kael offers a simple gesture in return, an inclination to signal that he'd be attending the barracks, yet he has no words for his Knight-Lieutenant. Knight-Lieutenant Mathis quickly made his way to the Barracks, flanked by four templars on his right and left who seemed to be concerned with the protection of their officers.

Kael's thoughts once more turned to the events of the night before. Something was eating away at him inside, the thoughts wouldn't leave him_. ___We judge the mages and accuse them of being corrupt and practicing blood magic. But how are we any better? Our...our own Knight-Commander turned on us, her own Templars. How can we declare ourselves protectors of the people and order in this world if corruption has taken physical form in the order? Both sides had their corrupt who started this...everyone else was simply caught in the middle.__ Kael gave pause to his train of thought , letting out a sigh; he never thought it would come to all of this_._

Glancing at Anthony's corpse one last time for a moment that seemed to last hours, Kael turned heel as he made his way to the barracks- not looking back to witness any longer what had been taken from him that night. As he made his way into the courtyard of the Templar Barracks, he could see a good few hundred templar's all crammed together in the courtyard; some of them still wore their helmets- their facial expressions a mystery to the rest of the order, whilst others showed face; some templars appeared overwhelm with anger, the flickering flame of vengeance in their eyes. Whilst some displayed a look of grief and sorrow for what had transpired.

Reminders of the battle for the city were all around Kael now; blood still smeared some of the templar's armour; whether it was mage blood, the blood of innocent civilians or their own- he could not tell. Templar's were scarred, some missing their eyes- or had burns on their armour or faces. Despite what had happened, even the Templars in Kirkwall had suffered.

_"Templars of Kirkwall, I ask for your ears!" cried Knight-Lieutenant Mathis in a gregarious tone._

The uttering's in the cluttered ranks ceased, as all the templars assembled gave the Knight-Lieutenant the respect of speaking to them, waiting eagerly for what they would be doing next.

_"My brothers and sisters, what has transpired here is beyond no doubt a catalyst for a reaction that will now be occurring throughout Thedas. The reaction has occurred and cannot be undone. Knight-Captain Cullen is nowhere to be seen, I can only assume he's chosen to desert the order. You are what remains of Kirkwall's Templar Order." Explained Knight-Lieutenant Mathis _

_"Then what do you impose we do, Knight-Lieutenant"- cried out one of the by standing templars close to Kael._

_"Maleficarum have poured out into the Free Marches, we must have order. We must fulfil our duty, before they send all of the Free Marched into chaos! Any of you that are willing to serve the order and the people of Thedas, accompany me and we shall eliminate the maleficarum from the heart of the Free Marches!"_

Cheers and cries went up amongst those gathered, most of the Templars wanted to pursue the mages, whether they were apostates or survivors from the circle. Kael did not cheer, he thought about his family- Kael was from the Free Marches; _his family owned a small farmstead...they would be in danger, at risk of being swallowed into this war, he would not have them suffer, nor the rest of the innocent common folk._

Kael was not alone, as his gaze darted around he saw templars with weary looks on their faces, templars who either now had other agenda's with the world spilling into conflict, or simply because they didn't seek further bloodshed. In fact, Kael knew that some of the Templars even had friends within the Circle of Magi.

_"We march at dawn, into the Free Marches, the order dictates that we must quell this threat before it's too late, templars we have a long road ahead of us, prepare yourselves for you are dismissed!" cried out Knight-Lieutenant Mathis." _

Kael shook his head, as he departed the barracks with the rest of the templars, making immediately for his quarters. He remained there for awhile, most of the men and women he shared this dorm with had been killed the night before, he reflected on past times they had. Despite the five years of what seemed to be none stop conflict in Kirkwall, Kael had seen some good times and made happy memories.

Yet, Kael's thoughts went back to his family. He was now certain about what he must do, he looked to his knapsack by his bed side, and reaching out with his right-hand he opened it. As he started scurrying around the room, stashing what supplies he can find; among them, a few vials of lyrium, a roll of bread, a waterskin, one or two random books that were laying around, a map of the Free Marches and finally his sword and shield.

Kael Varnin was subtle, he managed to sneak out of the dorm and the barracks unnoticed, a lot of the templars were preparing themselves to march tomorrow. Whilst others were doing their best to clean-up the city and provide comfort to Kirkwall's people. Kael didn't stop, his path was set and he continued to the outer-part of the gallows, in front of him were several make-shift rowing boats. It was late and he'd likely avoided the patrols_._

Kael stood before the boat, his mind thinking again as he'd look back to the gallows- seeing the tattered and torn flag of the Templar Order_. ___I am still a Templar, it is our job to bring order to Thedas, and the world has been thrown into chaos. It is not the true path for me to follow, I refuse to engage in some wild mage hunt across the Free Marches, people will be suffering and they will need my help. My duty is to preserving order and sustaining what is good in this world. What I am doing is not turning my back on the Order; I'm doing my true duty as a Templar- enough blood has been shed. It's time I used my shield to defend the people.__

Kael then untied the thick rope from the wooden post, releasing the rowing boat- carefully he stepped in. His path for now was decided, he faced the gallows as he began to row away in the luminous moonlight, and his light-blue eyed gaze fixed on the Templar flag- reminding him of what he truly was...


End file.
